Meetings
by BoredIce
Summary: Collection of one-shots and drabbles on meeting new demigod, the originals, and meetings the couples. Because everyone gets bored at times. T cuz of PARANOIA. And will probably never be complete cause of never ending boredom
**Libby Cipher: WHY HELLO THERE EVERYONE! Blue is still in a sugar coma so I'm taking care of this collection she wanted to post. SO. I was reading the reviews on her other story and Derp... Hehehe... Maybe it's a good thing you don't remember your dreams... So you don't remember me... Hehehehe... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Okay now I need to go haunt some people's dreams. SOMEONE SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **Unknown: I might as well. Everyone else is lazy while Libby is a weirdo who's going to go hide now. Would Libby, a girl with one eye, seriously own PJO? Or an insane weirdo that is named Blue? I don't think so.**

Brian Cipher's PoV

I was gonna try after her again. I knew she won't be able to resist me, no girl can. Oh, by the way. I'm Brian Cipher. Now now girls, don't swoon I already know who my girl is gonna be. I waited by the entrance for the blonde girl who, secretly, desperately wants me. How can I tell, you ask? Well. It's the way she pushes me away like she's annoyed. But she totally isn't. No way possible can any girl be annoyed or not want, _me._

You may be wondering, who is this blonde chick? Well. This blonde chick is no one other then Annabeth Chase. She's probably the most perfect person- actually no, the _only_ perfect person in this school.

She keeps saying she already has a boyfriend, but we all know that's just an excuse to get me jealous, isn't it? We've never seen this so called 'boyfriend' anyways.

I smirked as I watched Annabeth walk towards the school doors. She was wearing a pair of grey converse, shorts that just went above her knee, an orange shirt, and a beaded necklace. She was smiling brightly as she walked up the stairs and into the building.

I walked over to her locker and leaned on the one next to it saying,"Hey, Babe. So I was wondering, do you wanna go watch a movie on Netflix at my house? And then do something after that?"

She gave me a disgusted look and growled,"I was in a good mood today until you came along. So, NO, I don't want to. Thought I'd said no enough times to get it through you're thick skull, but I guess not." I just smirked at her.

"Aww, come on Baby, you know you can't resist me." She pointed a finger through her open mouth and made gagging noises. Oh what she does to try play hard to get.

"Okay first off, do _not_ call me ' _Baby',_ second, I. Have. A. Boyfriend. DO YOU FINALLY GET IT!?" She growled at me. I just smiled and pushed off the locker next to hers and said,

"Just stop fighting it, Babe, we all know you're boyfriend is just an excuse to play hard to get." Then I walked to class.

 **SKIP THE CLASSES! WHO CARES ABOUT IT IN THIS STORY!?**

I smirked as I walked out of class. I was gonna try my luck with Chase again.

I walked down the stairs and looked around for Chase. I saw her looking around the parking lot, as if she was waiting for someone. I knew she's give in eventually. I walked over to her and opened my mouth to speak but I was interrupted when I heard the growl of a car engine.

I turned and my jaw nearly dropped. A blue lamborghini was pulling up in the parking lot. The door opened and I'm pretty sure a few girls fainted. A guy with tan skin, messy jet black hair that fell in his eyes, that by the way were sea green, a beaded necklace, a blue shirt that had what looked like a trident on it? And a pair of blue converse.

I watched as Annabeth broke into a grin and yelled,"Hey, Seaweed Brain! When'd you get the new car?"

The guy grinned and jogged up to her, scooped her up in his arms, spun around, making her laugh, and sat her back on her feet giving her a peck on the lips. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him saying,"Gee, Seaweed Brain, you saw me Tuesday."

The guy just pecked her lips and said,"Two days, way too long. It felt like an eternity."

Annabeth rolled her eyes,"When'd you become a cheesy romantic?"

"Since I fell in love with you," Was his cheeky reply. I glared at the dude.

"Whose this, Princess?" I asked Annabeth, gritting my teeth.

"Oh, just my _boyfriend_ , Percy Jackson. You know, the one that you say is just an excuse." Annabeth was giving me a taunting smirk.

"So _this_ is the guy you're ditching me for?" I growled angrily,"I'm _SO_ much better then this play boy!"

The next thing I know I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. It was painful. Very, very, very painful. "WHAT THE HE-" I'm abruptly cut off by Annabeth.

"First of all, yes, this is the guy I'm ditching you for. Not that was ever gonna go with you anyways. Second of all, Percy isn't a player. He doesn't get hooked with a girl every week like a certain _SOMEONE_ I know." She was glaring fiercely at me, making me cower under her gaze.

"Now c'mon Percy, the others are waiting for us at camp!" Jackson grinned at Annabeth and happily intertwined their hands together, and I watched, in jealousy and anger, as Jackson took away the blonde who was supposed to be _m_ _ine._

All well. I'm pretty sure Grace is single this week.

 **Unknown: Finally, it's over. Anyway's just leave a review or something. I honestly don't care what you do.**


End file.
